There is an ongoing need to provide improvements in traps for capturing marine species such as octopuses, or to provide an alternative trap having useful features, at least to provide users with a useful choice. Octopus species are extremely difficult to capture, given that they easily slip out of narrow openings and have been known to unlock or open traps set by fisherman. This means that traps can be rather heavy and convoluted, are easily filled with sand that is difficult to remove, and are difficult to re-set when retrieved. This disclosure addresses at least some of these issues.